1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus including a microlens.
2. Background Information
The alignment of an optical fiber, waveguide, or other light emitter and/or receiver with an optical device on a die or other substrate may be challenging. An active alignment process may be used to improve the alignment. However, the active alignment process may tend to be time consuming and expensive.